sueños de escenario
by cintitia wuampiren
Summary: Alguna vez has tenido un sueño que para ti  es lo mas importante y lo primero que te dice es que es esas son falsas esperanzas bueno ese era mi caso y todo mi mundo era estar encerrada en mi casa viendo a los demás divertirse…


_**Nota del autor: **__los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer la mejor escritora de una saga de vampiros yo solo utilizo mi imaginación para hacer con los personajes lo que se me plazca__este el primero que hago espero les guste _

"Esta es mi historia"

Prefacio

Mi nombre es isabella swan y desde que tenía siete años lo único que quería era ser libre y volar como lo hacían esos acróbatas del circo que venía a la cuidad pasaron por mi calle por eso es que los vi eran muy hermosos sus vestuarios de diferentes colores lentejuelas y brillantes yo le suplique a mi madre que me llevara pero mi madre la primera dama como así le decían ya que mi papa era el alcalde de la ciudad el mayor swan me decía que eso era para los pobres y que eran unos vándalos .así crecí en un mundo donde no me dejaban jugar porque eso no era lo correcto para una persona de nuestra clase.

Y un día el circo de fue.

Conforme fue pasando el tiempo yo tenía quince y de nuevo llegaron los del circo ya tenía más integrantes en el circo uno de ellos era muy apuesto iba en un monociclo haciendo acrobacias así que hice un plan para salir de casa e ir al circo que no estaba muy lejos solo unas calles y los vería…

_**HOLA Que les pareció **_

_**Estoy emocionada es el primer capítulo espero que les guste **_

_**Primer capitulo **_

"_**Escape y una desaparición"**_

_**bella**_

Ya eran exactamente la hora en la que mis padres salían a su viaje a América por un mes yo vivía en Londres así que esta era la oportunidad perfecta para escaparme de mi casa para ir al circo lo primero que hice fue ir a mi cuarto para sacar mi cosa que podría necesitar con dinero un abrigo no de los caros nada de joyas ya de que por si las odiaba no me sentía a gusto con todas estas prendas pero a fuerzas las tenía que ocupar Salí por la puerta principal nadie se dio cuenta de mi ausencia sentía como si fuera invisible así me fui directo y sin escala al circo era de noche cuando llegue la hora de la función compre un boleto y espere a que fuera hora de la función hacia mucho frio pero valía la pena supongo me metí adentro de la carpa por el frio pero ese fue un grave error y mucho.

-Oye que esperas ya casi es hora de la función –que me estaban preguntado a mi creo que si – oye que no me oyes te tenemos que arreglar –me di media vuelta y la dueña de esa voz no era nada más ni nada menos que una pequeña niña de medio metro con un pelo corto parado en punta en diferentes lados me quede atónita porque lo que seguí era lo peor que pudo haber pasado me galo a lo que parecía un vestidor y de ahí me puso un traje que para mí era muy justo- no te preocupe no te pasara nada recuerdas lo que ensayamos verdad lo único que tienes que hacer es lo mismo que yo ya sé que no eres parte del circo pero te encantara ya que la persona que tenía que venir no vino hay pero cuando la vea la voy a matar – me quede con la boca abierta esta personita sí que tenia temperamento

- ok pero que es lo que vamos hacer –otra voz a mi espaldas pero masculina-o perdón Alice no sabía que estabas ocupada

-no te preocupes Edward ya casi terminaba –dijo subiendo el sierre de vestuario la que se asía llamar Alice-oye ya conseguí a alguien para tu acto no crees que soy genial –dijo mirándome a Edward y a mi –bueno luego me respondes por que ya es hora de mi acto suerte a los dos –y de ahí despareció.

- bueno lo que tenemos que hacer es que te tienes que esconder debajo de esta caja para mi truco de magia –yo solo afirme con la cabeza negativamente

-ah con que eres un mago –dije

- si y tu nunca te había visto por aquí –me dijo

-la verdad solo venia a verlos pero hubo una confusión y ahora estoy aquí

-ósea que no eres profesional en esto –maldijo en lo bajo –no importa eres flexible no?

-si si lo soy –la verdad si lo era ya que practicaba ballet

-bueno pues ya es ahora del show ya aves lo que hay que hacer verdad-me dijo dándome la espalda suspiro-soy muy malo eh me llamo Edward y tu

-bella bueno isabella pero me puedes decir bella –le di la mano y el la beso y en ese momento me sonroje como un tomate

-es un placer conocerte bella -y con eso salió así el centro del circo en donde estaba el escenario no me había dado cuenta de que yo al igual que el también estaba en el escenario hasta que escuche los aplausos y los silbidos de la multitud –no sea tímida bella ven aquí para el show – está bien bella nadie te hará daño tu puedes me dije a mi misma y Salí de ahí con una sonrisa en el rostro y con la frente en alto esto se sentía estupendo toda la adrenalina corriendo en mi ya que esta era la primera vez que me sentía querida por todos-para mi primer acto voy a desaparecer a mi ayudante en esta caja –saco una caja negra no muy grande ni tan pequeña él me invito a que me sentara en ella después de que comprobara de que la caja era una caja normal y de que yo también lo era así sin más ni menos me metí en ella y para mi sorpresa no era una caja normal era una para magos de esa que tiene compartimientos en la parte lateral de ella el dijo quien sabe que cosas y en eso sabia que me tenía que meter en el compartimiento.

**Edward**

-Esto no me podía estar pasando ya casi eran la ocho y no venia esta tanya-me dije en eso momento paso emmett –oye emm has visto a tanya

-no por que algún problema hermano –si este era como un hermano para mí el gran emmy ja como me gustaba cuando se enojaba cuando le decía así-veo que si hay y mucho verdad –el que creía

-claro emmett si no esta no podre hacer mi acto y si no hago mi acto no sorprenderé a mi padre tu sabes que hoy es el cumpleaños de Esme verdad –mi padre según él era Carlisle Cullen nos adopto a todos a Alice rosalie a jasper a emmett y a mi

-claro que si tontito como se me iba a olvidar-me dijo

-hay emmett no suenas muy convencido verdad si se te olvido otra vez –el asintió en ese momento salió diciendo que tenía que calentar a la gente y cuando dijo calentar me refiero a poner las luces y hacer de la emoción eso si era un gran trabajo me dirigí a ver si alice sabia algo de tanya ya que su acto era una sesión de premoniciones y lo primero que vi era que alice estaba subiendo el traje de una mujer muy bonita para mi su piel parecía de porcelana me detuve y pregunte que si había visto a tanya y ella solo frunció el ceño y supuse que ya sabía a qué venía y por eso le dije

-ok que vamos hacer – la joven se tenso cuando dije esa palabras así que me disculpe-perdón alice no sabía que estabas ocupada

-no te preocupes Edward ya casi terminaba –dijo terminando de subir el cierre después de eso desapareció

-eh ya sabes lo que vamos hacer no-ella respondió negativamente –bueno te tienes que esconder en esta caja se la enseñe

-ah con que eres un mago –dijo

- si y tu nunca te había visto por aquí –le dije

-la verdad solo venia a verlos pero hubo una confusión y ahora estoy aquí - a bueno eso explica muchas cosas

-ósea que no eres profesional en esto –maldije en lo bajo –no importa eres flexible no?-pregunte

-si si lo soy –eso era genial porque si lo necesitaría

-bueno pues ya es ahora del show ya aves lo que hay que hacer verdad-le dije y le dila espalda suspire -soy muy malo eh me llamo Edward y tu

-bella bueno isabella pero me puedes decir bella –bella ese si era un bonito nombre y la bese en la mano cuando me la tendió y de puso roja como tomate si yo fuera ella si me hubiera puesto así era muy hermosa en eso Salí al escenario y se lleno de aplauso y silbidos era excelente volver aquí después de mucho tiempo le hice saber a todos mi acto y les enseñe que la caja era una cualquiera pero no lo era así también les enseñe que también lo era bella le di indicaciones para que se sentara y dije unas palabras cerré la caja y volví a decir las mismas palabras para que ella se escondiera y cuando la abrí ella lo había hecho fue un gran éxito esta noche así cerremos la función de hoy .

**Y que le paso a bella?** 0_o


End file.
